


Yellow Card

by cozy_downpour



Category: Soccer - Fandom, US women’s soccer, USWNT - Fandom, Women’s soccer
Genre: AU, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Honestly, it should have been a red.- Tobin and Christen meet for the first time in the 70th minute of the US Women’s Soccer College Championship 2009 UNC vs Stanford.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Preath work, I hope it suits your fancy! 
> 
> I tried to keep it as realistic as possible hence Tobin’s teammates and Christen’s teammates.

"Are you kidding me! Great job at calling it when she's already down!" 

Tobin squinted her eyes at the stadium lights beaming down into her face as she came to. Her shins were burning, and her mouth tasted like metal. She looked towards the sound of the angry voice, seeing her teammate Allie fighting the referee. Allie was clearly upset that the yellow card called for the rival team was not done so until after the injury was sustained, when it could have been called earlier at the attempt in motion. 

"We will get medical for Heath. Go play it's the best you can do for her right now." The ref was urging Allie to knock her tantrum off and go play but Allie just shook her head. She was not about to leave one of her closest teammates laying helplessly on the side of the field while the medical equivalent of a school nurse carried her away. 

"What...the...hell happened?" Tobin asked, trying to pull herself up, only to crumple on the ground. She could feel the back of her throat burning while she kept swallowing the metallic taste in her mouth. The ref pulled the team's coach over to discuss the issue, and Allie's reluctance to leave. 

"She just blacked out. I want to stay with her sub us both out. Let the new girls play." Allie complained to the coach, watching Tobin's eyes flutter again. 

"Allie. She has people on the bench who can watch her injuries. Get back out there." The coach argued back, stepping aside to allow medical to rush in. As medical began to do concussion tests, and reflex checks on Tobin, Allie and the coach kept fighting. Eventually Allie won, not without promises to run laps and do "punishment" training in order to stay with Tobin. Allie was loyal to her teammates, and making sure that one of the girls was safe was more important than the game match itself. She knew that the new girls had game anyway, and they needed a chance to get off the bench. 

"Al? Allie?" Tobin slurred as she walked into the locker room, holding onto her friend and teammate. "Why is this?" She gestured loosely at her head spinning. 

Allie sat Tobin down on the bench across from her locker and took a deep breath. It was the concussion talking, she knew that before the doctor even diagnosed it. 

"Hey Tobs, I need you to take deep breaths," Allie urged Tobin to try and calm down at first before she tried to explain anything to her considering Tobin's brain was having a hard time processing much of anything at this point. "You've got a head injury. I need you to stay awake for me." 

Tobin grumbled in response slowly putting the pieces together now that the shock had worn off. Allie rubbed her back, pouting. 

"I know Tobs, I know. It sucks ass. It was 23 on Stanford, the other forward? Yeah. Nasty. She went too rough in trying to get the ball and elbowed you, and tripped you. Then as you fell, you made contact with her cleat." Allie summarized the event for Tobin while the younger girl swiped her tongue across her lips still tasting blood. 

"Fuck. She kicked my head?" Tobin asked, knowing the answer already. Her blood boiled, energy feeding off of Allie's pissed mood. 

"I told the ref she should have called it the moment she attempted to elbow you. A cleat to the head is no fucking joke." The blonde sighed, reaching into a small plastic bag the team doctor had handed her as she lugged Tobin into the locker room. She pulled out a bag of ice and helped Tobin hold it to her growing, throbbing bruise. "Do you feel safe enough to sit on bench? You have to see our doc tomorrow you know you can't play until he clears your concussion but the girls would love to see you come back out."

Tobin held the bag to her head, fighting back the urge to fall asleep. She yawned, nodding. 

"The lights will keep me awake. Thanks Allie. For sticking with me." Tobin graciously said, her cheeks red as she realized how stupid this entire thing was. She felt dumb for having gotten hurt like this in one of their final games, and against a rival like Stanford. Allie held onto her side and helped her walk back out into the field where as promised the lights kept her from closing her eyes too long. 

***

It was finally over. UNC v Stanford. UNC winning in with 2 to 1. And Tobin Heath felt stupid for sitting on the bench where she watched her team defeat Stanford without her. She was slowly regaining strength in her beat up legs as the throbbing continued in her head. Allie patted her thigh, jolting Tobin out of her mopey thoughts. 

"Lets shake on a good game, come on." She urged Tobin to get up and in the mood for celebrating. It wasn't that she was not happy for UNC but being on the bench when it happened did suck. Cautiously the younger girl pulled herself off the bench, her right hand holding the ice to her head while her left hung out ready to shake. Stanford players were gentle with their handshakes to Tobin, upset they lost, and noticing the injuries their forward had inflicted on her.

One by one they all passed until Tobin got to #23. Her hand shook as she made eye contact with the dark haired girl she had collided with just 20 minutes ago. They said nothing, not even a good game. The second the girl's tanned hand met Tobin's she felt nervous, unsure what to say or do. Part of her wanted to scream, push her back on the field and pummel her for being so careless as to kick while she fell. But the other half of her? The other half Tobin hated was the one that looked into #23's green eyes and saw profound apologies, and sadness even. She knew the girl felt bad about it, seeing the damage inflicted. 

The moment lasted for only seconds before Tobin found her arm linked around by another teammate. 

"Damn shame about that concussion Tobs."

Oh a shame it was. 

*  
Allie was still on Concussion duty for the rest of the night which meant that while the team went out for drinks she had one vodka soda and kept refilling Tobin's water and making sure she didn't fall asleep at the bar. 

"Come on Tobs. I know you can't drink but lighten up. We won the final. It's the last game of the season. We beat Stanford!" Allie cheered, fist pumping as she tried to get Tobin to at least smile. The brunette had spent most of her hours moping after the concussion. Also as much as she loved Allie, being assigned a watch dog was never fun.

"What's the point if I won't be called up for Nationals since I got injured." Tobin grumbled under her breath as she looked around the room. Allie pushed her hair back, sipping her vodka soda. 

"Do you really think that one accidental injury which you'll be cleared of in weeks, is really going to stop the national team from scouting you and signing you?" Allie laughed whole heartedly, resting her hand on Tobin's. The younger girl blushed a little sighing. 

"I dunno...I feel stupid for falling that hard you know?" Tobin revealed, hunching over the table with a sigh. Allie frowned, noticing her friend's put down attitude towards herself. She was not about to let that happen on her watch. 

"Tobin Heath you knock that off right now. Another player fouled you. It was a yellow card, almost enough to be a red. Don't beat yourself up over your injury, or else I'm beating you up. You did not cause that fall. She was playing nasty." Allie said loudly, trying to get it through to Tobin's concussed brain. Tobin groaned, knowing Allie was right. "Now you either tell me I'm right or go get me another vodka soda. I'm celebrating our win!" 

Tobin pulled herself back up to her full height, shaking her head as she crawled out of the booth and towards the bar to order Allie another round. She wished she could at least get a beer, but knew that it wouldn't be the best course of recovery for her head. The actual bar was full of sad Stanford players sitting at the stool, while UNC filled the booths. Apparently both coaches had heard the rave reviews of the place and put in a tab. 

"You're #17 right," Tobin felt a warm hand on her arm, coming beside her as she wiggled her way through the crowd and to the bar to order. 

"Yeah I'm #17," She replied, not turning to look at who asked. "Can I get another Vodka Soda," Tobin asked the bartender who smiled, going off to whip that up real quick. 

"I heard you got a concussion, you still wanna drink on that?" 

Tobin whipped her head around to view #23 giving her an eyebrow raise. She furrowed her brow at the dark haired girl, instantly angry. 

"Why do you care so much about how I take care of the concussion you gave me?" She shot back in response, nostrils flaring. #23 stepped back, raising a hand. 

"Oh no! I was going to apologize about that. I didn't mean to be that rough, honestly. I felt bad you were concussed, surprised you're even here." She said calmly, pushing back a stray curl from that fell loose from her ponytail. "My name is Christen by the way." 

Tobin's attention was whipped away by the clink of Allie's glass hitting the bar. She snagged it quickly, starting to walk away from the busy area. 

Fuck, she thought, if that girl isn't actually being kind. 

"The drink is for my watch dog, Allie. I'm not drinking tonight." Tobin revealed as she realized Christen followed her. "Although...I wish I could. I just want to get hammered to ignore my head."

Christen said "Oh," quietly in revelation of Tobin's admittance. The older girl paused, turning around far too quickly on the balls of her feet, considering where she is and who she's around. Tobin was fighting her concussion with everything in herself. 

"Are you gonna follow me back to my table? You said sorry, what else could you possibly have to say?" Tobin snapped, angry that she had almost caved into a feeling in her gut that was begging her to ask the sad cardinal player to sit with her and Allie. Allie looked a bit squirmy in her seat and Tobin knew from just a slight glance right then that she was tired of baby sitting. Maybe it was time to just head home, but she was on a no sleep schedule until her doctors visit tomorrow. Knowing Tobin she would pass out the moment she got home. 

"I- never," Christen stuttered as Tobin made her way through another wave of people heading to the bar. "Caught your name #17!" 

Tobin rolled her eyes at this, laughing sardonically. "You concuss me, insult me for being out after the game, and now you're apologizing and trying to get my name? Maybe you'll hear it next year we play squirt." She left Christen and slid into the booth to slide Allie her drink. 

Christen was left alone and defeated.

*  
"Who was that?" Allie nodded towards where Tobin had just left Christen high and dry. The younger girl closed her eyes, groaning as her pain killers wore off. 

"The bitch who caused the mess. She like apologized. Whatever she's over with now." Tobin said quickly, trying to get the girls face out of her brain. 

"Hey Tobs, you hanging in there?"

Tobin looked up to see her teammate Ashlyn slide into Allie's side of the booth. She gave the older girl a sad hang loose gesture, letting her know she was not feeling the best. 

"And Allie are you good baby sitting? A couple of us were heading back to the hotel. McDonald really got to learn that everything's bigger in Texas. She got a pint the size of a boot tonight. We're slumped, wondered if Toby wanted to come. I'll take over baby sitting!" Ashlyn offered up, hearing Tobin groan at the nickname. Tobs was the line drawn, and she knew Ashlyn was teasing to see if she was awake still. 

"Sorry kiddo, I love babysitting you but if I don't shake my groove thing there will be hell to pay." Allie chuckles as she slides out of the booth, deciding for Tobin that she was going to the object of Ashlyn's watchful eye for the next few hours. 

Tobin grumbled but waved her off, knowing that she needed to get back to the hotel. Something caught the corner of her eye as she stood up to leave, however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Yellow Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here’s chapter 2 starting with Christen’s side of things. And yes I know Tobin’s college # was 98 but I already used 17 last chapter oops! Anyway enjoy this, more is coming I promise.

Christen Press wished she wasn't standing in the middle of a packed bar fighting back tears but this is what it had come to during her sophomore year and second college soccer finals.

Her eyes were still on the brown haired girl, whom she had injured just hours ago, watching her slide into the booth with her watchful teammate. Christen bit her lip, knowing that she had done all she could but still felt as if she had failed to get this girl to accept an apology. It was frustrating knowing that Christen had to pay for her actions on the field but she never meant to play that dirty. Knowing she harmed someone, and the decades of research on concussions, left a sour taste in her mouth. 

"Are you lost little lady?" 

Christen blinked and turned, facing the startling booming voice that approached her. A tall, muscular man with broad shoulders and thick wavy hair stood in front of her now. 

"I-I uh no I'm not lost," Christen stuttered, overwhelmed with nerves. She was so confused utterly about how she felt, and the last thing she needed was a man to get in her business. 

"Really? Thought I could show you to the bar and order you a little something," He teased, noticing her empty hands. Christen rolled her eyes, there was no way she was letting this dude buy her a drink. 

"I'm not really in the mood for a drink, honestly. You don't want to waste your money on me." She replied gently, still not sure if he was picking up the hint that all she wanted to do was cross through the crowd and sit at a table near #17 and get her to accept the stupid apology for hurting her. Christen didn't know why she was so hung up on this girl, she had no idea what kept making herself inch towards the general vicinity.

#17...Christen scoffed at herself quietly, wishing the girl would have just told her name. 

"It wouldn't be a waste on such a pretty face of yours. Come on, I promise it'll be the best on the house you've had." He cooed as his hand reached out and grabbed Christen's arm. Alarms went off in the girl's head and she struggled to pull back, muttering "Off!" But not loud enough for him to hear over the sound of her beating heart and crowd around them.

"Hey! Christen there you are," 

Christen's wide, panic filled green eyes found honey brown as #17 hastily threw herself into the fray between them. The man kept his grip on Christen but lowered it to her wrist, making it look more casual.

"Oh uh yeah I'm here," Christen kept panicking as she watched #17 get closer. She had no idea what the other girl was talking about, and had half a mind to ask if her concussion was doing this. Why on earth was she coming up to her after dismissing her apology? 

"Buddy, I don't know where you learned manners but I can assure you that grabbing my girlfriend Christen here isn't exactly complimentary to those teachings." The older girl spoke confidently, her arms crossed over her sweatshirt. "And if I weren't suffering from a concussion right now I'd knock you out. She said no you prick. No means no." She slid her hand into Christen's as the man let go in shock. Christen nearly dropped the girl's surprisingly soft hand herself, confused at how fierce she was.   
*  
Tobin led them outside to the little front area of the bar, inching away from the door so they had a bit of privacy. Christen was backed up against the brick exterior, her heart racing. 

"Why did you do that for me?" Christen blurted out, her cheeks red in the street lights glow. She licked her lips, looking up expectantly at the older girl as her own body sagged against the wall under the stress of the situation. 

"Tobin. My name is Tobin. Let's start there." Tobin reached out her hand to shake, and Christen merely giggled. Her hand had been empty when the man approached her but that hadn't meant she was not knocking back tequila shots to forget her teams loss. Not to mention the yellow card she got which seemed risky and did not pay off in the end. 

"I don't know if I should shake my girlfriend's hand, isn't it expected for me to kiss?" She teased, the alcohol coursing through her blood and making her a bit bolder than expected. Christen watched as Tobin's cheeks grew pink under the neon light of the bar, noticing for the first time that night the very small scattering of freckles across her softly tanned cheeks and nose. She shook her head, trying not to stare. 

"Are you gonna shake or not?" Tobin groaned, her head hurting and realizing she had outed herself to the very girl who hurt her on the field. It wasn't as if Tobin was closeted by any means but she barely knew Christen for more than a few hours, and half the time was spent playing, how would she know if Christen were even an ally if not on the acronym herself? 

Christen shook Tobin's hand gently, studying the older girl as she did so. Tobin's hair was blowing in the late night breeze, her prominent jawline on display. And it took Christen's breath away. 

"Hi Tobin. Thank you for getting me out of there." Christen said sincerely, her green eyes glazed over. Tobin waved her finger, shaking her head immediately at Christen and her batting eyelashes playfully.

"Oh no- no dude. This doesn't absolve anything. I may be concussed but I at least know how to be a nice person. So I'm going to call an Uber and we are going to head back to the hotel. And then we are never speaking again unless it's me beating your ass again on the pitch." She argued, creating firm boundaries and honestly caring about Christen getting home safely. The sophomore shook her head, groaning out. But before she could talk they were interrupted by Tobin's team mates leaving the party. 

"Toby! There you are! I was worried you got sick-Oh?" Ashlyn paused her feigned concern as she noticed Tobin in the corner of the porch. Her eyes narrowed as she realized Christen was there too. "Tobin you can not bring back one of your conquests to the hotel room. Nonnegotiable."

Tobin let out a groan at Ashlyn's comments, sticking her hands in her pockets, clearly embarrassed by the older girl. It wouldn't have been her first time hooking up with a girl in a bar after a game but that didn't mean she needed to reminded of it. "Ash. Can we do this later or something. I ordered an Uber for my friend and I." Christen looked back and forth between the two, realizing Tobin's hard exterior was cracking. 

Ashlyn smirked as she realized she was getting under Tobin's skin. She ran a tattooed hand through her short blonde waves, taking a breath. 

"Oh an Uber? How am I supposed to babysit you while you're at a girls place Toby?" Ashlyn teased again just to see the spark of fire in the Tobin's eyes as she went from annoyed to pissed. 

"Fuck off Ashlyn. She's Stanford and I just rescued her from a creep. We're going to the hotel and then we are going to bed separately." Tobin replied firmly, standing her ground. Her head was throbbing and she didn't want to spend one more moment at that bar completely sober. But she wasn't about to spend any more time with Ashlyn's well meant shenanigans. It was sweet she cared for Tobin, but both women knew she would make a stop any three other bars before her way back to the hotel to watch Tobin.

Christen watched the tension rise between them as Tobin was completely serious and Ashlyn's teasing was fueled by the beers she had knocked back. 

"You know, um Ashlyn I can watch her for tonight. I am the one who hurt her after all. You go to sleep tonight, I'll stay awake with Tobin." Christen offered gently, needing to make the issue up in any way she deemed possible. Tobin furrowed her brow and turned to face the younger woman. She didn't like the idea of spending the night with the person who caused her head to feel like it was about to explode due to the pain, but she couldn't deny those soft jade green eyes as they tried to do the right thing. 

Ashlyn finally put her tattooed arms up, relenting. "Fine. Do what you want kiddos. As long as Tobin does not sleep for more than 15 minutes at a time." She winked and then headed out to grab her own last call of teammates before she piled into an Uber. 

Once Ashlyn was out of earshot Tobin placed her hands on her hips. 

"You don't even know me. Trust me you don't want to babysit me." She said, turning to climb into the Uber as it arrived. Christen gave a shrug in reply. 

"You don't even know me Tobin. I could be like a good babysitter." She added lamely as she leaned against the back of the seat. Tobin let out a hearty laugh at Christen's piss poor attempt to deflect back at her. The two women sat in silence for the rest of the ride, each looking out the window at the rich Texas nightlife. Tobin found her leg bouncing, eager to get home and pop an ibuprofen to at least numb the throbbing in her head. As they reached the hotel Christen leaned over and gently placed her palm on Tobin's kneecap. The bouncing stilled. Tobin opened her door, sliding out, trying to ignore the dizzying warmth flushed across her body. It was just her stupid head she told herself. 

"Y'know Christen, I can handle myself until my roommate gets back tonight. You don't have to stay with me." Tobin said quietly as they waited for the elevator in the lobby. Christen sighed, knowing the older girl was going to pull this. 

"If you died of a brain bleed overnight, I would be a murderer. Listen, I get it you don't want to care about me. I'm the dumb forward who cleated you in the head after I screwed up a nutmeg! But I am a good person Tobin, and I got a yellow card so my punishment for playing recklessly is taking care of who I hurt. Just let yourself be taken care of." She spoke quietly but firmly towards Tobin in the empty lobby. 

Christen was ultimately being too hard on herself and putting herself down for a mere accident but she was a noble person at the core of it. The brunette chewed on her lower lip, trying to figure out how to respond to that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ding of the elevator at last. 

The two women hurried inside, Tobin pressing her floor and relenting to Christen's unwavering decision. 

"Fine. Change into some sweats and I'll be in room 614. Just knock. I promise you I can change clothes on my own still." Tobin replied, pushing her long hair back over her shoulder. 

"Noted." Christen chuckled, stepping out and watching the older girl walk to her room at the opposite end of the hall from her own. 

*  
Christen entered her own hotel room, immediately attacked by a barreling freckle faced brunette. She wrapped her arms around her roommate, laughing. 

"Kelley it's only been a few hours." She said in protest, dropping her purse on her bed. Kelley walked back over to her side of the room where she had a small tub of ice cream and some movie playing on the hotel tv. 

"A few hours without Pressy is the worst few hours of my life. Was the bar nice? I just didn't want to be with Allison crying all night. You know how she gets at the bars." Kelley replied between spoonfuls of ice cream. Christen shrugged, pulling out a pair of Stanford sweatpants and an old teen league teeshirt she wears to bed. 

"Honestly Kel...I didn't spend much time with the team." She admitted quietly while shrugging on her top. Kelley giggled,

"Ooooh Pressy found a man!" She teased and saw Christen's cheeks turn red at the mere thought. 

"Ooooh noooo. No I did not in fact I was rescued from a creep by...you know the UNC forward. She was nice." Christen said quickly, going to grab her toothbrush from the bathroom in case she ended up falling asleep in Tobin's room. Kelley got off her bed and followed Christen to the bathroom, hovering in the doorway. 

"The UNC forward? You mean the girl you took down tonight?! Christen what the hell? She was trying to 'meg you, she's not nice. 17 has a rep." Kelley rambled, surprised at Christen. The brunette sighed, washing her face quickly. 

"She saved me and I'm going over to stay up with her tonight because she's got a concussion." Christen rebuked, rolling her eyes at Kelley's antics. She faced the girl, placing her hands on her waist. "What do you mean 17 has a rep?" 

Kelley looked down, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I mean...it's not really something you need to worry about but uh um she's a player Chris. Like she brings girls back all the time. I was in a training camp over the summer with her for ya'know that mini Olympic train up thing. Anyway, she's a huge heart breaker. I just- would worry. But like I said,"

Christen turned pink as she pieced together Kelley's implications. She hadn't ever really discussed her sexuality with her teammate and roommate, considering most of her time in college was dedicated to sports and not dating. Besides, why discuss it if she still found men attractive alongside women? But whatever Kelley was implying about Tobin, Chris knew that she wasn't a victim of it. Tobin would have killed her on that pitch if she could have earlier, and Christen just wanted to be a good person. 

"Kelley, you don't have to worry about me. It's not like that. We lost the game and I got a yellow card, and I never get yellow cards. I had to make it up to her. She wouldn’t accept an apology. If she has a brain bleed I would never forgive myself.” She replied, rubbing Kelley’s shoulder as she scooted past her. “Thanks for looking out.” Christen added, shoving everything in her tiny duffle. Kelley shrugged and went back to her bed. She trusted Christen and knew her well enough that she wouldn’t accept the injury happened. 

“See you later Christen.” Kelley waved as the dark haired girl finally left the room and headed down to Tobin’s.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen oversees the concussion she caused.

Christen made her way to Tobin's room, hesitating before knocking on it. Her mind was racing with questions, unsure if she really was welcomed here. But she knew she had to no matter if the older girl hated her or not — that wasn't the problem here, it was being a good person. Christen started to reach out but paused herself again, thinking about the amber eyes that'll open the door with a radiant smile. A smile that didn't deserve to be wasted on such a small person who meant nothing. 

Her fist finally hit the door. Again. And again. A three pattern knock was all it took and the locks were clicking open, and the door swinging out. Tobin stood in a pair of grey sleep shorts, an old soccer camp tank top, and her hair was in a messy bun. She blinked a few times, almost as if squinting, then waved Christen in. 

"Hi, welcome to my crib," Tobin chuckled as she stepped back to let Christen walk inside. The configuration of her room was merely opposite from Christen's, with the beds facing east. Christen realized that due to the different styling, the afternoon sun warmed up the room. Her mind pictured Tobin laying out on her stomach on her bed, the one nearest to the window, reading as the sun shone in. Either way Tobin clearly spent time in the sun as depicted by her beautiful sun kissed tan.

"Looks nice Tobs." Christen casually commented, climbing up on a mini kitchen stool that was next to the one countertop of bar they had in the corner near a mini fridge. The older girl paused, surprised by Christen's use of her nickname. 

"I- you can call me Tobin." She corrected her softly as she sat on her bed, one leg curled under herself and a cream colored pillow embroidered with a T on it clutched to her chest. Christen's brow furrowed at the request to use her full name, and she quickly realized she overstepped. 

"Darn it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just heard your friend call you that and I assumed—"

"Assuming makes asses out of you and me." Tobin replied wittily, seeing how she got under Christen's skin. Christen's pink cheeks deepened into red at the comment. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to talk back or walk out because all in all, she was a good person. Tobin smirked at the reaction she got, enjoying playing devils advocate. She truthfully had no qualms about Christen calling her by a nickname. But she could not resist making the younger girl embarrassed.

"Well—I mean uh what else can I assume about you?" Christen tried to respond meekly, cut off by Tobin's hearty laugh. 

"Why are you so wound up?" Tobin asked honestly, putting her pillow down and approaching the bar where Christen sat. The younger girl gulped, feeling panic set in. She had no idea why Tobin made her feel this way. She had something to prove to the older girl for some reason. The way her stomach dropped each time Tobin looked at her with those big doe eyes was not helpful either. 

"I'm not—I don't...whatever." Christen mumbled, feeling like she was getting in Tobin's way more than looking out for her. Tobin crawled onto the seat beside Christen, one leg hiked up and the other dangling off the stool. As she wiggled to get comfortable her knee brushed Christen's tanned kneecap. And the sophomore thought she saw stars. Her stomach swooped at the warmth of her touch and suddenly she wanted more. A lot more. 

"How about we restart this whole thing? Play 20 questions, I dunno." Tobin suggested, leaning against her palms and looking up at Christen. The dark haired girl shrugged, biting her lip at the suggestion. 

"I'm not really one for party games." She admitted, getting caught up in Tobin's dark honey eyes and the tendrils of messy light brown hair falling from her bun. The cleat mark on her forehead was still there, a butterfly bandaid covering it where it had started to bleed. 

"C'mon, 20 questions is just you and me going back and forth asking questions. I promise I won't bite." Tobin begged, leaning in closer to Christen. Christen smelled her lavender shampoo and she thought she might black out then and there. 

"Okay. But I can't promise I'm not lame." Christen chuckled, shrugging coyly. Tobin's eyebrows raised in surprise when she finally relented. 

"First things first. Family. How big? My bet is you're an only child." She replied eagerly with a smirk. Christen saw Tobin's walls start to lower, and realized that out of all of this she was too stubborn to say she wanted a friend. The clear absence of her roommate let her realize this. Maybe all it took was a failed nutmeg and a cleat to the forehead to reveal it all. 

"Two sisters. Channing and Tyler, and my dogs Morena and Kahleesi. And mom and dad of course." Christen chirped back with a smile, proud to prove her assumption wrong. Things started out rough in the day but honestly this was better than sitting with Kelley as she tried to narrate the latest gossip on campus to her. As much as Christen adored her roommate, if she had to hear about another friendship circle becoming the next season of 'The L Word' she might never speak to her again. "Let me guess, you have...an older brother?" Christen asked at the last second before Tobin took a breath to speak. 

"Oh cool. I uh," Tobin paused for a moment and her brows knitted together deep in thought. Her tongue stuck out as she tried to figure out how to explain her family situation. "Well there's um my older sisters Katie, Perry, and my little brother Jeff. No dogs anymore...and uh," the brunette looked down, hesitating. Her body language changed and suddenly Christen saw her tense. She reached out a comforting hand to Tobin's knee. 

"It's okay you don't have to," She murmured, piecing together that Tobin was uncomfortable with something in her family makeup. Maybe a deceased parent, maybe a divorce, a step mother...the possibilities fluttered in Christen's brain. 

"You're the only person I've said this to and it's only because you're Stanford so you won't tell anyone or like have met them. But my parents are getting d-divorced." Tobin shuddered under the reality of her own words, suddenly feeling cold and empty. That feeling had crept up on her through the year since the news broke over thanksgiving. Christen immediately reached out to rub Tobin's shoulder as she spoke, seeing her begin to shake under the emotion it took for her to tell her truth. The junior looked up at her with glassy eyes, and suddenly stood up. 

"I- my head isn't feeling so good." Tobin lied, sitting on her bed with her back to Christen. She wanted to hide. It was all too much to say it out loud. Saying it made it true. And maybe just maybe Tobin considered if she didn't speak about it, then it would go away like a bad dream. 

"I didn't mean to upset you. It's okay. Plenty of people's parents get divorced." Christen said, walking over to sit beside the other girl. Tobin's body shivered, and she pulled the pillow tighter across her body as if it would give her the slightest sense of comfort despite being thousands of miles from home. Christen took a look at it again, noticing the worn edges and the hand stitched embroidery. Instantly she knew it was Tobin's mom's work.

"My parents don't just get divorced. They're not people who just decide to up and leave each other after decades." She sobbed, wiping at her eyes. Christen sank down onto the bed, tentatively laying her hand on Tobin's knee again. Throughout this entire time she never once flinched or pulled away from Christen's touch. Tobin welcomed it, and begged herself not to. But she never pushed her away. 

"And I'm sorry about that. Truly. It's sad, and you have every right to be upset about it. But it's not your fault." Christen cooed, her hand on Tobin's shoulder now. She pressed her palm down, giving her weight to help center her. Tobin pulled the pillow up to her chin again and groaned. 

"But it is." She whimpered between sobs, feeling the combination of the secret and her headache overwhelm her body and the breakdown imminent. She let the tears roll down her ruddy cheeks, dripping onto the monogrammed pillow. Christen scooted closer, feeling herself drawn into comforting the older girl. She couldn't not- she was a good person after all. This was all part of concussion duty or so Christen reminded herself.

"How can it be your fault Tobin?" Christen asked, her hand now rubbing Tobin's back. The brunette pushed her hair back, sighing. Her hair was matted with tears and her nose still red from sobbing. She looked like an honest wreck but Christen knew how it felt to look like that. She knew how breakdowns made her feel and simply kept rubbing. 

"This all started the night I came out to them. I'm- gay. Okay. My mom..." She groaned fighting herself for how hesitant she felt regarding her sexuality. It took a lot of nerve for her to do it the first time when she told her friends at school, and then her parents. Coming out to a cute stranger on a rival team? Something new. "I was back for Christmas freshman year and I hadn't found that boyfriend they were harassing me to. And maybe it was the egg nog or the hard ciders Katie kept sneaking in my glass but I told my mom. In the kitchen as she rolled out her cookie dough. Her first reply was to ask me for the sugar. She didn't want to speak about it. Then everyone went home and then Christmas arrives and all my stocking has in it is the fucking scripture that everyone uses against me." Tobin felt the tears start back up and rolling under her eyelashes and unabashedly down her face. "I felt embarrassed and my siblings didn't understand and mom gasped. She hadn't put it there. My dad did. He had overheard in the kitchen. I didn't know he was there. I was taking my time...and then they started to fight and just ever since I—" 

Tobin coughed as the snot and tears streamed down her face and Christen's warm hands found her cheeks. It was sudden and it was instant, wiping away salty tears with a thumb. 

"You don't have to keep going. It's okay. Tobin, it's okay. It's not your fault your dad doesn't accept you. Your family still loves you. And you have people who care." Christen cooed reassuringly, watching Tobin's soft brown eyes as the last of her tears fell. "You're not a bad person for being gay. This isn't a choice we make, it's who we are. And I think that God doesn't make mistakes." She added, her fingers brushing across the cold metallic cross necklace on Tobin's neck. Christen had seen it earlier at the bar, the chain just hitting the divots of her collarbone. 

Tobin bit her lip, finally relinquishing her stronghold on the pillow as her body calmed down. She gulped, realizing how Christen had said 'we' a few moments ago. Her back straightened up and she sat up taller.

"You're—?" 

Christen turned red at the realization. She hadn't meant to reveal that to her and accidentally got caught up in comforting the other girl she just said it. She pulled back, feeling suddenly shy. 

"I've dabbled in both. I—my parents don't know. But they're accepting I just don't see a reason to unless I have someone to bring home." Christen replied softly, still blushing. Tobin's demeanor changed, she reached out to hold Christen this time. Her hand on her shoulder, rubbing her thumb in circles. "They can be a little over zealous when it comes to people."

Tobin laughed lowly, and Christen felt the vibration of it in the air between them. The fairer brunette shook her head, scoffing at the mere possibility of a family being over zealous about a partner. "Couldn't imagine what that's like." It had become painfully aware for Tobin in the recent months that the excitement her mother and father had for Katie's boyfriend and Perry's boyfriend and even Jeff's prom date would not be able to be the same for her eventual girlfriend. 

Christen shrugged, feeling awkward now knowing about the two different lives they shared. She found herself glancing at Tobin's tongue wetting her lips as she spoke again. 

"So about those 20 questions...do you like this—" Tobin whispered, moving closer to Christen. The younger girl could feel the heat between them, and suddenly the space was closed. 

They didn't know who reached out first to make the move. And maybe when they're older they'll tease each other over who it was but for now it was lips on lips, sucking and teasing. Tobin parted her lips, her tongue seeking entrance by swirling across Christen's lower lip. She relented quickly, opening up. Hands moved across bodies in record fashion. Tobin's found the top of Christen's ass, pushing down as they made out. Christen was hesitant but ran her hands along the hard plane of Tobin's abs over her shirt. It was only when they bumped heads that they parted, panting. Tobin hissed in pain from her forehead. 

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Tobin, I didn't mean to!" Christen stuttered out as she realized what happened. Tobin was already shaking her head, laughing it off. 

"It was a head bump. You didn't kill me." She teased, her hand fisting around Christen's teeshirt. She dragged her back to her lips, nudging between her thighs with her knee. Christen leaned down, kissing Tobin again fiercely. It was like this over and over, rolling back and forth until Christen's hands were pinned down by Tobin after what felt like forever.

"You know I haven't forgotten what happened on the field today." Tobin stated as she pulled back from Christen's swollen lips. She smirked at her with a raised eyebrow and Christen felt her skin flush. 

"I'd expect nothing less." Christen replied, closing her eyes as Tobin's hips rolled against hers. She bucked in response, feeling warmth spread through her body as Tobin's grew closer. Her hands tangled in Tobin's hair, lulling her head back at the feeling. 

"Your apology was cute," Tobin teased, nipping Christen's lower lip. She chuckled, moving lower to her neck. Christen sighed out, feeling the light touch of her teeth and then soothing warmth of her tongue on her skin. 

"I mean...I hurt the prettiest girl on the field. Sure that's some bad karma right there. I had to apologize." Christen rambled off as Tobin decided to pause and press kisses on her neck which was partly covered by the crewneck of her top. 

"Prettiest huh?" Tobin laughed, pulling herself up to sit against Christen in her lap. Christen bit back a moan at the contact of her hips and Tobin's. The brunette was teasing her with slow rolls, taking in the shivering breaths each one elicited from Christen's mouth. Tobin's hands slid under Christen's top, skimming the edge of her breast.

"Oh definitely the prettiest." Christen replied, leaning forward to kiss Tobin and explore her mouth more. It was Tobin's time then to moan as Christen's hands pressed against her ass while she palmed her breasts. Christen's body was warm and her nipples hard, aching for Tobin's nimble touch. She teased them with soft rolls between her thumb and forefinger, listening as Christen whimpered in her ear breathlessly feeling her core dampen. 

Tobin lowered her kisses down Christen's neck as she continued, her hand ghosting over the younger girl's abs. Each kiss alternated between grazing with her teeth or sucking harshly from her lips. Christen moaned out at the sensation, her hand gripping the sheets in anticipation. Tobin slipped Christen's top off, and pulled herself up to remove her own. 

Christen's eyes widened, her breath going harsh at the sight before her. Tobin's hair hung low across her shoulders, tousled. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her nipples were rosy hard peaks begging for relief at Christen's touch. Christen didn't wait long before caving in, murmuring against Tobin's skin. 

"You're beautiful," Between kisses down her collarbone and upper chest. Tobin shivered, feeling Christen's breath hot over her nipple. She slid her hands up into Christen's hair, clenching as the dark haired woman finally made the move to gently lick at her nipple. Quickly the licks turned into sucking, while her hand found the other breast, palming. 

"F-fuck Christen," Tobin breathed out at the feeling. If someone had told her just months ago that she'd be having sex with the forward from a rival team in a hotel room, she would have laughed. 

Christen smirked against her skin, knowing that she was the one making Tobin loose her control. Her fingertips trailed across Tobin's waistband dangerously, waiting for approval to keep going. The brunette's head fell back, her abs flexing at the feeling. She guided her hand over Christen's, lower into her boxers, feeling the warmth. Christen sighed out as she finally slid her fingers through the slick heat in the apex between Tobin's thighs. 

"You're so wet—" Christen breathed out shakily, in shock that she brought this girl to arousal so quickly. Tobin moaned low in the back of her throat as Christen spoke. She closed her eyes, rolling her hips as Christen rubbed her folds. Tobin's hands fell to Christen's chest, returning to palming her breast and the other teasing her shorts waistband. 

The act itself was messy, inexperienced, and exploration. Christen used a thumb on her clit and one finger inside to bring Tobin to the brink. Before she knew it she was on her back, spread open and Tobin's tongue dragged through her slick wetness. Her right hand curled against Christen's hip, holding her down, while her left teased at her clit. 

Christen whined, grinding her hips up for relief as Tobin took her time, tasting every part of Christen she could. Dipping her tongue low she tasted her sweet and tangy taste. After a particularly harsh grind Christen let out a low moan, finally feeling that spot in her burn as she grew closer to the edge. Tobin grinned, following through each stroke of her tongue. 

"I need—" Christen was breathless in her demand, head pushing back against the pillows. 

Tobin glanced up to meet Christen's eyes, seeing the need in the glassy grey orbs. She smirked up, swiping her tongue along her dripping lips. 

"Mmhmm Chris...is this what you need?" Tobin asked as her fingertips slipped inside the younger girl. She was careful to leave only the tips of her index and middle inside, curling slightly to give Christen that feeling that made her want to cry for more. The sounds Christen made were worth it. Tobin heard her gasp, and moan. She marked up her neck at the same time she finally felt Christen's walls tense up and her body shaking with the power of her orgasm.

They laid back, spent, the cool hotel air harsh against their sweaty skin. Neither spoke up, the only sound in the room was their ragged breath. Christen lazily draped her leg over Tobin to test the water. She didn't know if the older girl was a cuddler, or ready to throw her out. Tobin's breathing hitched at the touch and she rolled onto her side to face Christen. Her brown eyes were droopy, exhausted from playing almost a full 90, having a concussion, and sex on top of it all. Christen flashed a crooked smile, trailing her thumb down Tobin's cheek. 

"Ash?! Are you there?" 

Sudden pounding on Tobin's door broke the pleasant bubble between them sharply. 

"Fuck. Ali. Hold on." Tobin swore as she swung herself out of bed a little too fast, stumbling to put on her clothes. Christen froze, slowly reaching for hers hoping that she wasn't noticeable from the doorway. 

"Heath-Harris residence state your business," Tobin cracked open the door, squinting at Ali. The brunette sighed, rubbing her hands through her hair. 

"Ash and I got split up between one of the clubs tonight and she isn't answering her cell. It's probably dead I just was wondering if she—? No?" Ali asked exasperatedly, hanging her head as she realized she probably to go to bed not knowing where her girlfriend was. 

"I've been here all night—she never came back in. Did you check with Allie and Kling? Or Casey, sometimes they buddy up. Ali she knows how to handle herself, you know that. She'll come home in one piece or two at most." Tobin tried to reassure her friend, yawning between her advice and blinking blearily as exhaustion set in. 

"Shit. I forgot your head Tobes, you really should rest up I'm sorry to be here so late." Ali realized Tobin's injury and apologized, backing away so that she could properly take care of that and not girl problems. 

"Night Ali. I'll get you know if Ashlyn comes back before I pass out." Tobin closed the door with a sigh and flopped back against it. 

"Oh that was about your roommate right? I should go I—" Christen panicked, throwing on her sweatshirt and shorts quickly. Tobin crawled back into the warm bed, sighing. 

"Ash knows you promised to watch me...you don't have to rush out unless the sex was horrible." She stated between yawns, pulling the sheets up around her. Christen paused at the edge of the bed, realizing that Tobin was right.

"The—I mean it is never, well—no not horrible. Not that time." Christen stuttered, leaning back on her palm. "You aren't showing any like major signs of anything. I think you can sleep if you just...you know." 

"Orgasmed? Yeah I did, but I think you know that." Tobin teased with a lopsided smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "I just—it would be better if you were...here." It comes out in a soft voice. One much lower than the loud rasp that dominated Tobin's vocal chords. This was low and gentle, asking for Christen to stay with her. The younger brunette let her walls down and laid back, tracing patterns across Tobin's shoulder. 

"I have to be ready for the flight home at 6 tomorrow." Christen murmured, frowning. Tobin wiggled herself closer to Christen, tucking her head into her chest. She knew Christen would be leaving early, it was typical of away games. Their own was at 9am. But she didn't want her to go and that scared Tobin a little. Here she was barely knowing the girl who cleated her head, but yet delved her deepest fears to her. 

Eventually the pair faded off into sleep, their bodies tangled in the sheets and each other. 

•

Loud knocking startled both girls early in the morning. Christen sat up, rubbing at her eyes while Tobin groaned, pulling the comforter over her head. The second bed in the room was still empty, Ashlyn having opted to stay in her girlfriend's much to her roommate Whitney's dismay. 

"Pressi if you don't open this door, I swear I will tear it off. We're loosing precious time here! You want an aisle seat next to old men who smell like cheese?" Kelley banged on the door again. 

Christen rolled out of Tobin's arms reluctantly, pulling open the door. She glared at the freckle faced girl across from her. 

"Kelley, I'm up. Enough pounding, you're going to wake up the rest of the world." Christen warned Kelley with her tone, moving to close the door. 

"Is Tobin up too? She always fights waking up, it's ridiculous." Kelley commented, glancing over Christen's shoulder to see if Tobin was moving yet. Her comment came from the few years of youth national camps she played with Tobin in, having roommated with her for a few summers. She noticed the one bed messed up and the second one perfect. Her brown eyes narrowed in disbelief. Surely Christen just had made her bed, right?

"Bus is in 30 minutes. Get your shit together Chris!" Kelley playfully added, deciding to turn and head to her own room without pressing questions on the two girls any further. 

"Well. Here's to the next yellow in the championship." Tobin commented once Christen closed the door. She pressed her lips to Christen, taking her by surprise.

“To the next yellow Tobin.” Christen chuckled as she pulled away to grab her dufflebag. 

Maybe getting a yellow card wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is third person POV and every chapter of so it will switch between Tobin’s or Christen’s POV of the night.


End file.
